Skull Black
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Phoenix Black was disowned by his mother for having dreams that didn't fit her ideology. But that was fine by him. Phoenix Black became Skull DeMort and he had never been more free. But Skull never forgot his siblings. So when his little brother was arrested for a crime he didn't commit...well Skull couldn't allow that. Clouds are possessive of what belongs to them after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

His day had seemed normal at first. Or as normal as it could get, living in a house with a bunch of people who could kill him before he could blink. Skull woke up, ate breakfast, antagonized Reborn, dodged some bullets, worked on his bike, ate lunch, antagonized Colonello, dodged more bullets, and had some nice tea with Fon. A relatively average day for the stuntman. That is, until the owl arrived.

It came during dinner, elegantly flying in through the window (which was left open after Verde's cooking attempt nearly set the kitchen on fire) and landing on Skull's outstretched arm.

"Well now. What are you doing here Onyx? Grandfather rarely allows you out of the property," Skull murmured to the owl, gently stroking her feathers. Onyx hooted softly, holding out her leg that had a letter tied to it. "Oh? Grandfather is using you for deliveries? This must be important," Skull said, his brows furrowed in confusion mixed with worry. He ignored the questioning gazes from his fellow Arcobaleno and untied the letter from Onyx's leg. Opening it, Skull felt his eyes widen at the contents of the letter.

_Phoenix,_

_My grandson, I wish this letter contained better news. Many things have happened in the seven years since you left. You were right to escape while you could. It brings me some comfort to learn at least one of my grandchildren were spared in this war. I know you cut all ties with us after Walburga disowned you, but you are still a member of the Black family. You are still one of my kin. As such, I feel it is my duty to inform you of recent events before my time in this world runs out._

_We have two new members to the Black line, after Andromeda's daughter was born. Your nephew, born to Narcissa, named Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born on the 5th of June, 1980. Next is Hadrian James Potter, born on the 31st of July, who is Dorea's grandson._

_As you are aware, Regulus and Orion passed away four years ago. Your mother caused quite a scene at the funeral, when Sirius showed up to pay his respects. It is because of Sirius, and to a lesser extent young Hadrian, that I am writing to you today in fact._

_Are you aware of what happened on Halloween night? Voldemort's reign has ended with his death, though not without casualties. Little Hadrian lost both his parents when Voldemort attacked his house that night. The Potter's were betrayed by one close to them. Everyone believes it to be Sirius, who was arrested two weeks ago. I know not what happened to little Hadrian other than he is with relatives. However I do not believe these relatives are magical. The Blacks are his closest magical relatives and he was not left with any of us. I've asked around and my network has had no leads either. This is suspicious, seeing as Sirius was named the boy's godfather by James._

_What is more suspicious is that Sirius has been arrested. Murdering thirteen muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and the betrayal of the Potters. He was thrown into Azkaban without a trial._

_Now, you and I both know how close Sirius and James were. They were practically twins (and I commend your ability to contain the both of them Grandson), which makes this whole situation ooze of a set up. I have spent the last two weeks gathering as much information as I could and demanding Sirius be given a trail as head of the Blacks, but I have been stonewalled at every turn._

_Please, dear Phoenix, help me free your brother and take revenge against any who try to dirty the Black name._

_Signed,_

_Arcturus Black III. Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

Skull sighed heavily upon finishing the letter, massaging his temples to ease the headache that was starting to form.

"Viper. It appears I will be needing your help," Skull said, looking at the mist.

"Muu. It'll cost you," Viper replied. Skull was expecting that and nodded. "What do you need?" they asked.

"I need to gather evidence. My little brother has been arrested and thrown in prison without a trial. Everything screams of a set up. I will also need you to do a trace for someone," Skull said. He noticed multiple eyes widen at the mention of his family.

"You have a brother?" Verde asked. Skull could see he was already thinking up a storm from this.

"Yep. I'm the first born out of all my siblings, however the youngest died four years ago and I've technically been disowned. Mother was horribly distraught I didn't turn out like her favorite daughter," Skull rolled his eyes at that. Out of the six of them, Bellatrix was the only one who inherited the family madness. Hopefully it would die out with her. Narcissa was the only one who ended up with what mother considered "proper" pure blood behavior. In actuality, she was the only one of them who didn't get caught. Andromeda would have held that title as well but she went and married a muggle. Skull fully supported his favorite sister. Ted Tonks was a very nice man and their daughter was adorable. Sirius went off and was adopted by the Potters, which was another thing Skull supported. The Potters were a healing place for Sirius, as opposed to the poisonous Black home. Regulus...Skull wasn't sure what to think. Skull always tried his best to shield his baby brother from Mother's madness and expectations but when Sirius ran away, she focused all her attention on him. Next think Skull knew, Regulus had joined Voldemort with Bellatrix.

"Seems like there's more to you than we thought," Reborn said sounding impressed. "You've somehow hid this information from the best."  
"I'm an actor Senpai. I only let others see what they wish to see. You all fell for my act during the first meeting and only one of you bothered to dig further after that," Skull explained, glancing at Fon. The storm's usual serene facade was gone, replaced with one of understanding and an underlying of slight shock.

"Is there anything we can do to help kora?" Colonello asked. Skull studied his fellow arcobaleno and weighed his options. Viper was the only one he really needed help from, but the rest…

"I can think of a few things," Skull purred at them, propping his chin on a fist. There were many pure bloods in his family that needed a reality check. The strongest in the world were the perfect people to do that.

Skull cackled, allowing a hint of Black Madness to seep in. His mother was going to have a calf when she met them.

**I don't even know where this idea came from but I like the thought of Skull being a Black. I am changing a few things, as you may have noticed. Skull, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Bellatrix, and Regulus are siblings (in that order) instead of cousins.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story as well! I'm not sure when I'll update (as usual) but I'll try to keep it from being too long. If all goes well, I'll be updating another story of mine today or tomorrow as well.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll see you all the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

"We've almost arrived to the townhouse," Skull told the arcobaleno as they walked through the streets of London. "But before we arrive, I need to make a quick stop. I'm out of makeup," Skull said. He was oh so very tempted to take a picture of their deadpanned faces but decided that it was too risky. A pensive memory would work though.

"Explain," Reborn demanded. Skull shrugged.

"It's actually quite simple. I ran out of makeup a few days ago. Not much of a big deal for me, since I haven't had many shows after joining the Arcobaleno. But Mother hates anything she considers abnormal so I'm gonna be as much of a disgrace to the family as I can be. And to do that, I need my purple lipstick," Skull explained. That's all there was to it. He was going full "The Immortal Skull-sama! The man even the grim reaper hates!" on his family. Mostly just his mother. He actually liked his grandfather. The rest of his immediate family was either dead or had moved out so he didn't think he'd be dealing with them right away, though you never knew for sure with them.

"Oh well then that is a perfectly acceptable reason for a deatour," Verde grumbled. Skull knew he was being sarcastic but it was a perfect opportunity to mess with the lighting that Skull couldn't pass up.

"Thanks Verde! I knew you'd understand!" Skull said happily. The other Arcobaleno could only watch as the cloud quickly made his way into a nearby beauty store.

"Remind me again why we agreed to this?" Lal asked.

"Viper's being paid and the rest of us came because we're bored," Colonello answered immediately. "That, and we want to learn more about Skull's family kora."

"Right," Lal nodded. It didn't take more than a couple minutes before Skull returned, a small makeup bag in hand. He fixed his makeup as he walked, leading them through the streets expertly. How he managed to do this while flawlessly applying his eyeshadow was a mystery to the others. More so since one of his hands was occupied by holding a mirror.

"Is there anything we need to expect from your family Skull?" Fon asked curiously. Skull didn't say anything for a second, as he was applying his lipstick, but once he finished he put away his makeup and mirror.

"Hmm. Well Grandfather is one of those proper traditionalist types, but he's mellowed out a lot over the years. He's pretty chill so long as you don't piss him off. Be respectful to him and he will respect you. Now Mother? You have free reign to deal with her however you want. You even have my blessing if you want to kill her. I would have done it ages ago except it would have killed me too. I know for a fact four of my siblings felt the same. The fifth is just as bad as mother," Skull shuddered at the thought of Bellatrix. Mother sunk her claws into her youngest daughter early and never let go.

"You actually wanted to kill your mother?" Colonello seemed unable to process this information from their cloud, not that the others could blame him. Most of them were in a similar state of mind.

"Still do. I've honestly considered hiring Reborn to off her but If I have a hand in her death, even though I'm not the direct killer, I'd still be labeled a kinslayer and would be punished accordingly which would just result in my own death," Skull answered calmly. He then noticed the odd stares the others (especially Reborn) were giving him. "What? Great Uncle Albert hired an outsider to poison the person sleeping with his wife. She ended up getting poisoned as well and died. Albert was found dead two days later. And there have been plenty of documented cases where similar things have happened," Skull said.

"You're a civilian. You're supposed to have the normal life," Lal deadpanned at him.

"Normal is overrated. And besides, I was a civilian by mafia standards. My family actually has a pretty bloody history. The Black Madness runs through our veins after all," Skull said offhandedly. Viper gave an odd sounding choking noise and Skull suddenly found the mist directly in front of his face.

"You're a Black?!" Viper demanded.

"Disowned but yep!" Skull said cheerfully. Viper visibly wilted.

"We're dealing with the Blacks. One of the most prominent pureblood families there is. This is gonna be so much worse than that mission to the Netherlands," Viper muttered, head hanging low.

"Oi! We all swore never to speak of that mission," Reborn hissed. Skull agreed with the Hitman. That mission easily ranks as their worst one ever. There's literally no way to top it without the literal world ending and even then it'd be debatable.

"What's a pureblood?" Colonello asked curiously. Only a few of the group recognized the word, those being Fon, Viper, and Skull. The others were waiting for answers.

"Let's get off the street first before I explain," Skull said. They could probably get around the statue of secrecy by their status as Arcobaleno and flame active (which was close enough to magic anyway) but the cloud wasn't about to risk them being overheard by muggles.

Thankfully, the group reached their destination a few minutes later. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The building wasn't much to look at from the outside, but Skull promised it was better inside.

"I asked Grandfather to adjust the security to allow you all inside," Skull explained, leading the way to the door. He placed his hand against the wood and sent a short pulse of his magic through it. The door opened itself immediately afterwards. Everyone was quickly ushered inside and hovered inside the entryway awkwardly, though they all hid it well. Skull's expression was unreadable as he gazed down the hallway. Then he took a deep breath and…

"I'M BACK!" Skull yelled as loud and obnoxiously as he could.

**Yay! Chapter 2 done! And I figured out my entire plot to this story. It's probably not going to be a very long one, to be honest. My planning has it set for 13 chapters if I don't deviate, though I might add another one or two for a bonus chapter. We'll just have to see.**

**While I'm thinking about it, the Arcobaleno are in their adult bodies. I just prefer them as adults in the fics I have centered around them more. So everything I write in this story is with their adult forms in mind. Just wanted to clarify that in case anyone was wondering.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm so happy you all like this random idea of mine! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and I'll see you all the next update!**


End file.
